narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yumi Senju
Yumi Senju is a shinobi who follows Tsuki's religious path, and has become her right hand man do to his devotion. At his beginning life was all fine and dandy until the infamous Curse of Hatred awakened within him and turned his fate into something mysterious yet grand. Under the tutelage of Tsuki Uchiha, Yumi has yet to discover the true meaning of peace and happiness. Background Declined Bloodline Born in during the time after the Fourth Great Ninja War, Yumi was born out of the Senju/Uchiha descendants that lived in Takigakure. His parents decided it would be best for him to live in Konoha, so at the age of 5 Yumi went to his uncle's, the brother of the Fourth Hokage. Yumi's uncle enrolled him in the academy and when he wasn't in school, taught him the history of his bloodline, and how that made him a special individual. After being on the same squad as Naruto, he learned about teamwork, loyalty, and love. As time and training went on, he saw his master and other great shinobi slowly get weaker, and this made Yumi worried about the future of the village. Konohamaru was often his sparring partner, so he convinced him to help teach him techniques that could ensure village strength. Testing his skills, Konohamaru taught him the basics of the Rasengan, which took years for him to master. After being promoted to ANBU, he began working directly under Naruto, further gaining his trust. However, there came a time when Naruto had become very ill, and was on the verge of death. Summoning Yumi, he told the sealing corps to seal the full Kurama into Yumi when he died, believing Yumi could protect the village with the power and still handle it. After receiving the beast, Yumi spent some more years controlling and mastering its power, combing it his mastered Swift Release. His uncle, realizing the specialized skills of Yumi, compared his speed to his relative Minato, and told him to seek his legendary technique. The Hokage Guard Platoon were the only living ones, so He immediately sought out for them. Despite their old age, they refused to teach it since he wasn't the Hokage. After explaining his bloodline connecting to Minato, the platoon taught it, but only left him with the basics. Yumi had to develop his own seal, which was more unique and versatile. Believing he had unlocked his full potential, Yumi had stopped training. Unfortunately, the curse of hatred would soon take its toll on Yumi. Awakening:Uchiha Takeover Yumi was living a good life, and was experiencing great things. But his life had finally become off the charts. He had unknowingly awakened his Sharingan, during a hostile situation during a mission. It reappeared though, during an invasion of the village. The ninja poured through, but weren't attacking anything or anyone, which confused Yumi. He decided to see where they were going, and they were at his own home. He rushed in, seeing they were attempting to kill his uncle. He tried to protect him, but was immediately tied down. Realizing he only had his uncle, he awakened his Mangekyō at his death. Using Kamui to phase through the chains, he demonstrated his Amaterasu usage by burning the whole side of the village in one big explosion. He picked up the body of one of the attackers and was horrified to see the symbol of the hidden leaf. He ran away from the village, completely confused about the situation. He was found by Tsuki Uchiha who explained everything through her Rinnegan. She told him that if he followed her, she could help him stop the corruption of people and achieve true peace. Accepting her invite, they went into her Kamui dimension of paradise. She taught him many things, including the Great Sage. Curious about this man, he asked about his reincarnations. Using Yumi's tailed beasts, they entered the telepathic dimension of the tailed beasts and Hagoromo. The great sage explained that when Naruto had passed, he became the next reincarnation of Asura, and gave him the Yang Seal to prove it. Yumi had unlocked the peak of his power, the Six Paths Sage Mode, and finally realized what he must do with it. Tsuki returned them to their Kamui dimension, where they both watched over and spread the beliefs of Tsuki. Appearance Yumi is often noted to be a handsome individual, with his blonde hair a red eyes of the Sharingan. His skin is often pale, but instantly becomes tan when he takes on Tsuki's Fire Release techniques. He wears an all black outfit, giving him the name Shadow's Light with his fast and bright abilities. Personality Ever since he was a child, Yumi had always expressed a huge interest in learning new things, such as customs and fighting styles. As a child up until his teenage years, Yumi had very outgoing personality with the desire to learn. He never backed down or gave up, which earned him captain of the ANBU at the age of 17. His personality changed when he awakened his Curse of Hatred, which he began to feel towards Konoha, and later on all humans. After joining Tsuki and her beliefs, Yuki became a quiet individual, often suppressing his emotions in order to not disrupt things while around Tsuki. His adventurous personality had gone, and he only expresses his devotion to Tsuki and her goals, for he believes they will fix the world's problems. Abilities Yumi is an incredibly talented shinobi, having tamed the legendary Nine-Tails, along with using both the Mangekyō and Flying Thunder God Technique with ease. Nature Transformation Yumi so far has been able to combine two chakra natures to create Swift Release. With that alone, his speed is unmatched by most shinobi that are alive. His Wind Release usage is comparable to Naruto's, having the ability to combine it with Rasengan like his master. His Lightning Release was taught by the one and only Killer B, who taught him how to fuse it with the power of Kurama. Yumi learned how to use the Fire Release when Tsuki had taught him about the Uchiha and their ability to master the fire element. Last but not least, Yumi learned how to control the power of the Yang Release when he officially received the Yang Seal on his right hand by the Sage. He usually uses it has a healing power, as shown when in Six Paths Sage Mode, similar to Naruto's usage of the seal. Dojutsu Sharingan Yumi awakened his Sharingan in a mission gone wrong, went sent to kill a certain shinobi. His partner was on the verge of death, which pressured the two even more. They both became trapped, and were losing chakra every moment. The target had aimed his attack at Yumi, but his partner had jumped in front, taking the full blow. As his partner's body dropped, Yumi had awakened his Sharingan. He had gained the power to move again, and finished off his target. Yumi had believed it was Kurama who gave him the strength, so he ignored the fact it could've been more. Once he realized what he had, he was able to do basic things with it, such as copy techniques and he was able to flow his attacks out more. Mangekyō Sharingan He had unknowingly awakened his Sharingan, during a hostile situation during a mission. It reappeared though, during an invasion of the village. The ninja poured through, but weren't attacking anything or anyone, which confused Yumi. He decided to see where they were going, and they were at his own home. He rushed in, seeing they were attempting to kill his uncle. He tried to protect him, but was immediately tied down. Realizing he only had his uncle, he awakened his Mangekyō at his death. Using Kamui to phase through the chains, he demonstrated his Amaterasu usage by burning the whole side of the village in one big explosion. He picked up the body of one of the attackers and was horrified to see the symbol of the hidden leaf. He ran away from the village, completely confused about the situation. After learning how to control his powers, he learned his Left eye performed Amaterasu, while his Right performed Kamui. Yumi was able to combine the two, making a distorted wave of flames as a deadly combo. He increased his abilities in Space-Time Ninjutsu by using seals that could link to his Kamui dimension, which lead to greater speed. Flying Thunder God Technique After some time had pasted, Yumi had fully mastered the Swift Release. His uncle, realizing the specialized skills of Yumi, compared his speed to his relative Minato, and told him to seek his legendary technique. The Hokage Guard Platoon were the only living ones, so He immediately sought out for them. Despite their old age, they refused to teach it since he wasn't the Hokage. After explaining his bloodline connecting to Minato, the platoon taught it, but only left him with the basics. Yumi had to develop his own seal, which was more unique and versatile. He later on combined the seal with Kamui, making it a faster and deadlier attack. Jinchūriki Powers & Forms After Yumi had received Kurama from Naruto, he went into immediate training. Yumi had gained the trust of Kurama, who in turn gave it access to its own chakra. Yumi had manifested his own version of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, and began learning to fuse it with other techniques. Version 1: Yumi gains Three chakra tails, with a cloak as tough as steel. Version 2: Yumi goes up to 5 chakra tails, and his chakra cloaks becomes darker. In this forrm Yumi forms bones over the cloak. Version 3: Yumi creates 7 chakra tails, and allows the Nine-Tails partial control. His body becomes torn and scarred, due to the pressure and extreme heat of the form. Version 4: is the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, which allows Yumi full access to Kurama's power. Here, he is able to combine the speed of Swift Release and FTG to his advantage. His powers include making a Tailed Beast Ball, along with creating chakra arms and tailed beast variation attacks. Like his master, Yumi can combine the Rasengan with the Tailed Beast power, making him even more of a threat.